Al's Tattoo
by Vanillabean64
Summary: Tris is walking back to the dorms when she runs into Al, and sparks fly.


For gracie1998

Who wanted an Al and Tris Romance

Tris had just finished practice fighting with a dummy, and was heading up to the dorms. As she walked through the pit, she saw Al waiting by the tattoo parlor. He looked very nervous.

"Hey Al, what's up? What are you doing here alone?" Tris asked.

"Oh, hey Tris." He turned a bit red at seeing her. "I was just waiting for you, the others went to go hang out at the dorms. I was wondering if I could have your opinion on something. I was thinking about getting a tattoo. I think it will help me with the next stages, you know, like how you said that woman got courage from her tattoos, the one you gave you your test."

"That sounds like a great idea, Al. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I kind of already did it. I just wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea. I had to get it, whether you thought it was a good idea or not. If you thought it was a bad idea, I know I wouldn't have been able to go through with it, and I really need it. I know I do. I also need to learn that I don't need anyone's permission to do what I want. I'm a Dauntless now, I don't need permission." He said this firmly, and strong, like he knew what he was saying was right. She had never seen a guy act so tough and strong before. It turned her on. She began to see him in a new light. He wasn't just a big, strong guy; he was a man with muscles that could protect her, a man with a vision for how his life would be like, a Dauntless man.

"Really…..wow, those are some good reasons." Tris smiled, and felt a little warm. She couldn't stop staring at Al's eyes. They were so clear.

"Ah, so…..can I see this tattoo?" Tris could hear the sound of flirting in her voice, something she had never heard before being from Abnegation. She could see it had some effect on him, because he looked a little confused, but then smiled and lifted his shirt, to show a toned, rip chest and abs. Tris was really tempted to run her hands all over them. Then, she saw it. It was on the left side of his abs, and was about the size if her fist, so it was a fairly large tattoo; a good size. It was the Dauntless symbol, and it was red and gold. It looked like his body really was on fire.

"Dauntless is all about overcoming your fears, right? My fear was hurting someone else. Then I realized that if I am to truly become Dauntless that means someone is going to have to get hurt. I feel like, if I have to fight, there is going to be a reason to do it. Now, for this training, there is reason, to become Dauntless, to overcome my fears and be a part of something. This is what this tattoo means to me. That there is never just a fight, there is reason to it, and if there is a fight without reason, I won't be a part of it." He sounded more confident then Tris has ever heard him be. How could she never see this side of him? She supposed that didn't matter anymore, because now she did, and she was never going to forget.

"Al, I never knew you could be so deep." She could feel her legs moving herself closer to Al.

Al saw her coming closer, and didn't object, in fact, he also moved closer, using his huge hands to reach around her to the small of her back, and pull her closer.

"Glad you could finally see this side of me then Tris." He seductively smiled, and then leaned down, as Tris leaned forward, and kissed her.

They held each other close, and kissed softly. They broke for air, but then they just started right back up. They got more and more in to it, with Al grabbing Tris' hair, and Tris squeezing his back. It was good that all the stores were closed, and that they wasn't anyone near enough to hear or see them, because that would have been embarrassing and awkward for everyone.

When they finally did stop, they were still holding each other, looking into each other eyes, smiling with red lips.

"I will definitely try now to stay here now. I'll be where ever you are." Al said, kissing her forehead.

"And if you don't succeed, I'll just have to leave with you." Tris said.


End file.
